My Girl
by OlicityFanGirl312
Summary: Oliver está preocupado por la llegado de un nuevo miembro al equipo... y en especial por lo que éste demuestra por Felicity. Necesita cuidar a su chica..Felicity quiere demostrarle a Oliver que es fuerte. Olicity
1. Contexto e Introducción :3

Contexto (contiene información sobre la tercera temporada)

Hace unos días salió la noticia de que en la tercera temporada aparecería un nuevo personaje que se querría unir al equipo, pero además formar lazos con Felicity. Este personaje (o actor que lo interpretaría, no sé bien :$) se iba a llamar Daniel y pensé que eso sería un"buen momento" para Olicity n.n

Eso, disfruten la lectura c:


	2. Sorpresivo

Capítulo 1: **Sorpresivo.**

-Todo despejado- dijo Oliver al auricular que lo conectaba con Felicity.

Era ya la tercera vez en el mes que ella le daba las indicaciones erróneas y lo conducía a un callejón sin salida.

-¿Estás seguro?... Oliver, los rastreadores no mien…

Oliver la interrumpió.

-¡Estoy seguro, Felicity!-dijo, alzando la voz. Sonaba enfadado.- Revisé todo el edificio, planta por planta, ¡está vacío!...-exhaló, molesto- …ya voy de vuelta.

Felicity soltó un suspiro exasperado y se frotó la frente. No soportaba cuando le ocurría eso, se sentía inútil, pero últimamente pasaba mucho… y sentía que le estaba fallando a Oliver.

Se quitó el auricular del oído y se dio vuelta sobre la silla, para intentar calmarse un rato.

Dio un respingo.

Ahí, al pie de las escaleras estaba Daniel, mirándola.

Era un chico alto, delgado y parecía débil, pero no lo era, en absoluto. Su pelo era rubio ceniza y sus ojos, pardos. Tenía una sonrisa fácil.

Estaba en periodo de prueba para poder entrar al equipo, pero pasaba mucho tiempo en la basa, lo que molestaba a Oliver y aceptaba sólo a regañadientes.

A Felicity le agradaba, pero no estaba de humor.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Felicity, en tono de molestia. Necesitaba concentrarse.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Nop, la verdad es que no… ¿problemas con tu novio?- dijo Daniel, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios y mirándola con algo de intensidad, lo que Felicity no notó, ya que había vuelto a concentrarse en los monitores.

-Oliver no es mi novio…y aunque lo fuera, ¿acaso eso te importaría?

"Definitivamente está molesta" se dijo Daniel, convencido. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba ella.

Felicity tecleaba algo rápida y furiosamente, necesitaba encontrar la ubicación de los traficantes de armas, era esencial que lo hiciera.

-Hey…-dijo Daniel cuando se detuvo a su lado.

Ella lo ignoró deliberadamente y siguió tecleando.

-Hey, Felicity- posó su mano sobre la mano de ella.

Felicity alzó la mirada, observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy ocupada, por si no te has dado cuenta… aunque creo que sí te diste cuenta, lo que quiere decir que sólo me quieres molestar…

-Quiero que te calmes… y te relajes- dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella bajó la mirada, hundió los hombros y soltó un suspiro.

-Tengo que terminar esto.-dijo, alzando nuevamente la vista.

-Tómate un descanso, relájate un momento… siempre estás trabajando para Oliver…

-No trabajo para Oliver, trabajo con Oliver… y la verdad ni siquiera es trabajo, soy su compañera.-dijo, girándose nuevamente hacia la pantalla.

Él rió.

-Está bien, parece que no te despegarás de esa máquina-señaló la computadora-por voluntad propia, así que…

Felicity, que estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse en la búsqueda de información, sumando las distracciones que Daniel le suponía, encontrar información era casi imposible.

Él tomó el respaldo de la silla de Felicity y la giró hacia él, de manera rápida,

Felicity se quedó pasmada.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó, perpleja.

Daniel se inclino bruscamente hacia ella y sorpresivamente depositó un beso en sus labios. Era un beso apasionado, brusco e intenso, algo que ella nunca se hubiera esperado de él.

Felicity no supo cómo reaccionar a esa invasión a su perímetro de espacio personal. Se puso tensa y se quedó inmóvil. Luego de un instante reaccionó y comenzó a forcejear con él, tratando de alejarlo, quería que se alejara.

Daniel no le gustaba, sólo le gustaba alguien…

-¡Felicity!- lanzó una voz proveniente de las escaleras.

…alguien que en ese momento miraba la escena desde el pie de las escaleras.

Daniel se alejó de ella, sobresaltado.

-¡Oliver!-exclamó Felicity, alegre y angustiada a la vez.

Oliver le dedicó su mejor mirada asesina a Daniel.

-Sal. De. Aquí.- le dijo, pausadamente, con un tono tan frío que habría congelado el infierno.

Daniel voló hacia las escaleras, pasando como un rayo por el lado de Oliver, quien no despegaba su mirada de Felicity.

Cuando llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras, Daniel salió de la estancia y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

Felicity, que hasta ese entonces había estado evadiendo la mirada de Oliver y estaba casi hundida en el asiento, se vio obligada a levantar la vista cuando él dijo:

-¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos estabas pensando?


	3. Declaraciones

_Capítulo 2: Declaraciones._

-¿A mí? ¿Me hablas a mí?-dijo Felicity, aún afectada y tratando de procesar los hechos.

-¿A quién más crees, Felicity?-dijo él.

-Está bien, entiendo... No, en realidad no, no entiendo que quieres que te explique, Oliver.

-Creo que eso lo sabes.-dijo él, algo cortante.

-¿Hablas del beso? Si es eso, fue él el que me besó-dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pudiste haberlo impedido...

-¡Lo intenté, Oliver! ¿Qué pensabas que hacía cuando lo estaba empujando? Lo único que quería era que se me quitara de encima...

-Que no me quisieras mirar a los ojos cuando llegué me dice otra cosa, Felicity.

-¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?-dijo ella, incrédula.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo quieres ver así...

Ella se puso de pie, lanzó un bufido, molesta y caminó hacia Oliver.

Se detuvo frente a él.

-No puedo creer que tú- golpeó con su dedo índice el pecho de Oliver-me estés diciendo mentirosa a mí, Oliver.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y tomó su mano entre la suya.

-No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso, Felicity.

Ella lo observó, directo a los ojos.

-Y yo no puedo creer que estés dudando de mí...-su voz sonaba algo herida.

Con la mano libre él la tomó fuerte del brazo.

-Oliver, me haces daño-se quejó, pero él no aflojó su agarre.

Oliver la soltó, suspiró y alzó la vista hacia el techo, luego la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No lo quiero cerca de ti Felicity.

Él seguía con su vista sobre los ojos de Felicity.

Ella bajó la vista un instante y luego lo miró, con la cabeza semi ladeada.

-¿Y a qué se debe esta repentina...-se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras-...petición de explicaciones y este ataque de lo que... podríamos llamar celos?

La mirada de Oliver se suavizó y sus ojos se llenaron de algo que hizo que a Felicity la recorriera un estremecimiento agradable. Sonrió con tristeza.

-Eso es...-titubeó. Felicity nunca lo había visto así-...es... es porque...-suspiró-...porque te amo, Felicity.

El tiempo se detuvo entre ambos.

Ella lo miró, tratando de averiguar si era una broma, una mentira o algo así, pero lo que vio en sus ojos fue una sinceridad que disipó toda duda.

Los labios de Felicity se entreabrieron y de ellos sólo salió un "oh". Oliver se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, dulcemente, con una ternura que ni siquiera había demostrado hacia Laurel. La acercó a él como si fuera de porcelana y quisiera protegerla del mundo y quedarse atrapado en ese momento para siempre con ella.

Luego de unos segundos se separó de ella y la miró. Ella, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y le devolvió la mirada.

Oliver le acomodó delicadamente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y luego le acarició la mejilla.

-Mi chica-susurró.

Felicity cerró los ojos y se inclinó contra su mano. Oliver sonrió y luego apartó la mano, suavemente.

Se alejó de ella, se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras.

Felicity parpadeó y exclamó:

-¡Oliver, espera!

Él cerró la puerta.

Y ahí quedó Felicity, con un torbellino de emociones en su interior, pasmada por segunda vez en el día y sin saber qué hacer.


	4. Cercanía

_Capítulo 3: Cercanía._

-¿Oliver dijo eso?-preguntó Diggle, incrédulo.

-Yep-respondió Felicity, concentrada en los monitores.

-¿Hablamos del mismo Oliver?

-Creo que sí-dijo ella, dándose vuelta.

Justo en ese momento resonaron unos pasos rápidos bajando las escaleras. Era Oliver, que bajaba al trote.

Dejó el arco y el carcaj en la vitrina, se quitó la máscara y se bajó la capucha. Avanzó hacia Felicity.

-¿Tienes algo para mí, Felicity?

A ella no se le pasó por alto que Oliver estaba evitando mirarla fijando su vista en las pantallas.

Ella evadió su pregunta.

-¿Nadie se dio cuenta de que Arrow entraba en el Verdant a plena luz del día? Digo, si entraste por la entrada principal más de una persona se debió haber dado cuenta y pudieron o haberte pedido autógrafos o haber llamado a la policía, siendo más probable la segunda y este lugar estaría completamente rodeado en sólo unos instantes.

Él la miró.

-Salí y entré por la puerta trasera, Felicity. Ahora, ¿qué tienes?

Felicity, que no podía creer que él estuviera haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, lo miró un momento.

En ese instante Dig salió del lugar, sonriendo. Felicity le lanzó una mirada antes de que se fuera. Luego volvió a concentrarse en las computadoras.

-Tengo malas noticias. Hackeé las cámaras de seguridad del embarcadero. Hace una semana llegó a la ciudad un gran cargamento de armas de categoría militar, como lanzagranadas, rifles y esas cosas...

-¿Por qué recién me estás diciendo esto?-la interrumpió Oliver, frunciendo el ceño.

-No había revisado las grabaciones, en verdad hasta ahora ni siquiera se me había ocurrido. Estaba demasiado ocupada en rastrear...

-Ok, ok-dijo Oliver interrumpiéndola nuevamente, pero esta vez con un tono más suave.- ¿tienes algo con lo que pueda empezar? ¿Un nombre, una ubicación, número de cuenta bancaria? ¿Algo?

Felicity suspiró y lo miró:

-Vértigo-dijo.

-¿Qué?-Oliver estaba sorprendido, pero no era una sorpresa para nada grata.

-Vértigo-repitió ella.- No sólo trafican armas, sino que también Vértigo.

Ollie suspiró exasperadamente y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo está en circulación?

-No sabría decirte con exactitud, eso no lo vi llegar de ninguna manera... Pero he estado recibiendo informes de muertes bajo causas sospechosas... desde hace más o menos una semana.

Oliver enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

-El Conde está muerto, Felicity... yo lo maté.

-Y yo estuve ahí, Ollie, pero obviamente tiene seguidores o algo así. De no ser por eso no habría Vértigo en las calles.

Oliver alzó la vista y la observó. Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba Ollie.

Felicity le mantuvo la mirada y preguntó lo que había estado temiendo preguntar.

-Oliver... ¿lo decías en serio? Lo de... tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-preguntó, algo nerviosa.

La electricidad entre ambos era casi palpable.

Ollie acarició su rostro con la mirada.

-Claro que lo decía en serio, Felicity, ¿crees que te estaba mintiendo?

-No, no... claro que no... sólo que es extraño viniendo de ti, después de lo de Slade... lo que no quiere decir que no fuera agradable entonces y ahora...-cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados-... lo siento, en realidad no quería decirlo así.-abrió los ojos nuevamente.

Oliver la quedó mirando, enternecido.

-Fue completamente cierto, Felicity, y voy a intentar enamorart...

-Ya lo hiciste, Oliver...-dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo-... por eso lo único que quería era que Daniel se alejara de mí y me dejara en paz...

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que habían estado acercando sus rostros, casi imperceptiblemente, pero ya estaban lo bastante cerca como para que ella oliera el particular olor a bosque que tenía Oliver. Lo miró a los ojos.

Oliver la observaba, estudiando sus palabras, incrédulo.

-... por eso es una suerte que Daniel no haya aparecido por aquí-continuó ella.

-En realidad, es una suerte que haya aparecido por aquí.-dijo Daniel desde el centro del lugar, donde estaba de pie, con una sonrisa ladeada cruzándole el rostro.


	5. Celos

_Capítulo 4: Celos._

Oliver se giró lentamente, con una mirada glacial dirigida hacia él.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó, sin ninguna intención de ocultar el tono cortante que empapaba su voz.

-¿No es obvio?-dijo Daniel-Estoy aquí para ayudarte, y como nadie se molestó en cambiar la clave de la puerta, pienso que sigo siendo bienvenido aquí.-aún seguía la sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-De momento, no lo eres-dijo Oliver, cortante y poniéndose de pie, interponiéndose en la vista de Daniel.

Éste desvió la mirada hacia Felicity.

-¿También piensas lo mismo, Felicity?-dijo, sonriéndole a la rubia.

Esto enfureció a Oliver, que se acercó velozmente a Daniel, lo empujó por los hombros y lo golpeó contra la pared.

Felicity miraba sombríamente la escena.

Oliver puso su mano sobre el cuello de Daniel, mientras que con la otra retenía sus uno de sus hombros.

-No te atrevas a siquiera acercarte a ella.-dijo, fríamente.

-¿Celoso, Queen?-dijo Daniel en tono burlón.

Oliver tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no asfixiarlo o romperle el cuello.

-Él no tiene de qué estar celoso.-dijo Felicity.

Esta intromisión pareció calmar un tanto a Oliver, que volvió su mirada hacia ella y luego hacia Daniel.

-Sólo mantente alejado de ella-dijo Oliver, lenta y amenazadoramente y lo soltó. Luego le dio la espalda y se volvió hacia Felicity.

-¿Qué más tienes, Felicity?

-No mucho más, en realidad. Aún no he podido conseguir nombres o alguna dirección, pero sí sé que llegaron suficientes armas como para abastecer a un ejército.

-¿O sea que quieres decir que Starling se podría convertir en un campo de batalla?-preguntó Daniel, frotándose el cuello.

Oliver le dirigió una rápida mirada asesina y luego se volvió a concentrar en las palabras de Felicity.

-No lo quería decir así, pero... sí.-respondió ella.

Ollie apretó los labios.

-¿Podrías ver en el sistema del muelle cuándo es el arribo de los próximos barcos?

-Veamos...-dijo ella, que ya se había tomado la molestia de entrar al sistema.-... Wow, hoy al menos llegan diez barcos, Oliver, y ni siquiera sabemos que viene en cada uno, y aunque lo supiéramos dudo que en "Cargamento" diga "Armas para destruir una ciudad hasta los cimientos"...

-Entonces voy a tener que hacer contacto directo...

-Exacto, pero dudo que alguien se vaya paseando con una bazuca en las manos por la calle...-se quedó pensando en sus palabras. Oliver la miraba pacientemente-... a decir verdad sería muy extraño... casi no como verte salir de noche, Oliver.

Al mismo tiempo en el que terminó la frase sonó un gran estruendo proveniente de la planta superior.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Daniel, alarmado. Aún seguía ahí.

La chica ya había puesto manos a la obra.

-Felicity...-dijo Oliver.

-Estoy en eso-respondió ella mientras accedía a las cámaras de seguridad del club. Oliver apoyó las manos en el respaldo de la silla de Felicity.- Al parecer no tendrás que ir a buscar a ningún idiota con bazuca, porque han venido a golpear justo a tu puerta... bueno, no literalmente, porque en realidad la rompieron... el punto es que necesitan a Arrow allá arriba.- Felicity alzó la vista y lo miró.

-¿Qué tan mal está la situación?-preguntó él.

-Bastante, considerando que es tu propio club, pero ha sido peor.-se volteó hacia la pantalla.-Seis tipos armados con armas militares, parece ser un robo.

-Nunca había pasado esto en el Verdant-Oliver estaba un tanto perplejo.

-Oliver, el club está en los Glades-Felicity pronunció esto como si fuera evidente que en algún momento el local sería atacado.

Oliver se frotó la frente, preocupado. Mientras tanto, Daniel comenzó a practicar con la ballesta al otro extremo de la sala.

Ollie lo miró por un instante y luego se giró hacia Felicity.

-Bien-sacó un auricular que servía de micrófono de uno de los cajones y se lo entregó a la chica.-Serás mis ojos allá arriba, Felicity.

-Claro-dijo ella, poniéndose el auricular.

Oliver se puso el suyo. Le sonrió, se acercó a ella y depositó un delicado beso sobre su frente.

-Confío en ti, Felicity. Siempre lo he hecho.-le susurró.

Luego de que él se alejó, ella parpadeó y lo miró.

-Ten cuidado, Ollie.

-Claro, Felicity-dijo él, mientras iba por el arco y el carcaj, que anteriormente había dejado en la vitrina.

Daniel se volvió hacia Oliver, todavía con la ballesta en la mano y con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No-respondió el arquero, tajante, mientras se ponía la máscara y luego se subía la capucha.-Te quedas aquí y ni pienses en ponerle siquiera un dedo encima a ella.

Sonó un disparo.

-Oliver, tienes que subir ya.-lo urgió Felicity.

Él le dedicó una última mirada, subió la escalera a la carrera y salió del lugar.


	6. Luz

_Capítulo 5: Luz._

_**POV Oliver.**_

-¡Háblame, Felicity!-dije mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que conducía a la parte delantera del club.

-Sigue derecho, no hay ninguna amenaza inmediata, al menos en el pasillo-dijo Felicity, por medio del auricular. De algún modo me tranquilizaba tenerla ahí conmigo.

Apuré el paso y llegué al final del pasillo. Me quedé en un recodo, oculto entre las sombras y con una flecha ya lista en el arco.

-¿Cuántos hay a la entrada, Felicity?-susurré al micrófono.

Silencio durante unos instantes.

-Están los seis cerca de tu ubicación, dos tras del mostrador, vaciando la caja registradora, dos observando a los rehenes y dos vigilando la entrada. Todos van armados.

Aguanté las ganas de darle un puñetazo de frustración a la pared y apreté la mandíbula. Todo era mucho más difícil cuando había rehenes de por medio.

-¿No hay muchos rehenes, cierto?

-Noup, sólo parte del personal y un par de personas a las que no reconozco, al parecer no hay ningún cliente... aunque eso es comprensible, ya que sólo hace unas horas el club cerró... ¡ah, sí! Y también está Roy.

-Bien...-y dicho esto salí de las sombras.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Apenas disparé la primera flecha, dirigida a uno de los captores. En cuanto impactó con su pecho, se desató el caos.

El aire se llenó del sonido de los disparos y de los gritos de terror de los rehenes. Por suerte Roy estaba tratando de calmar a algunas camareras histéricas y a protegerlas de las balas.

Esquivando las balas disparé otra flecha, contra uno de los tipos tras del mostrador. Me refugié tras uno de los pilares.

Escuchaba como se comenzaban a gritar órdenes. En realidad no los escuché, porque entonces Felicity dijo:

-¡Tienes otro a tus dos en punto!... siempre había querido decir eso.

Salí rápidamente de atrás del pilar y disparé en la dirección en la que me había indicado Felicity. La bolsa con el dinero voló de las manos del asaltante y dio contra el piso. Tomé velozmente otra flecha del carcaj y antes de que alcanzara a huir disparé a su pierna. Se desplomó sobre el piso.

Ya sólo quedaban tres.

Tres que comenzaron a disparar en mi dirección. Una bala rasguñó mi brazo. Me escondí tras uno de los mostradores, durante un breve momento, sólo para revisar la herida. No era muy profunda.

-¡Estás herido!-exclamó Felicity.

Contuve las ganas de responderle con sarcasmo.

-Estoy bien.

Oí pasos apurados en dirección a la puerta.

Maldita sea, se estaban escapando.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y atravesé las puertas de cristal roto.

Estaban escapando en una camioneta negra, a toda velocidad. Suerte que siempre tengo una flecha explosiva.

Tensé la cuerda y apunté hacia uno de los neumáticos traseros. Respiré profundo y disparé.

Para disparar no pensaba. Sólo me dejaba llevar por mis sentidos. La dirección del viento, la tensión de la cuerda, la vista de mi objetivo.

Apenas la flecha hizo contacto accioné el detonador a distancia.

El coche dio un volantazo y se estrelló contra uno de los almacenes que parecía estar abandonado.

Raudamente me acerqué hacia la camioneta. Abrí a la fuerza una de las puertas y miré en el interior. Todos los hombres estaban inconscientes.

Maldije entre dientes. No podía esperar a que despertaran, se me acababa el tiempo y la policía llegaría pronto.

-Oliver, no te veo en las cámaras-habló de pronto Felicity. Parecía preocupada.

-Tranquila, Felicity. Ya voy de vuelta.

Oí su suspiro de tranquilidad. Ya estaría más calmada cuando viera que las cosas estaban bien. O relativamente bien.

Enfilé hacia el Verdant. Debía entrar por la parte trasera para evitar que me vieran entrar.

Oí leves pasos a mis espaldas y me di vuelta rápidamente, al mismo tiempo al que cargaba el arco.

No había nadie.

-Felicity, ¿ya me ves?-susurré.

-Sip... todo despejado.

Me mantuve alerta mientras me dirigía a la puerta trasera. Volví a oír los pasos.

Demasiado tarde.

-¡Oliver, cuidado!-me alertó Felicity.

La advertencia llegó muy tarde.

Sentí mucho dolor cuando la bala impactó en la parte trasera de mi pierna y aún más cuando me volteé y le atravesé una flecha en el pecho. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos antes de caer.

Atisbé un pequeño objeto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Parecía un móvil. Cojeé hacia él y me incliné sobre él. Saqué el celular y me giré, para seguir avanzando hacia la puerta.

La herida seguía sangrando.

Avancé cojeando y abrí la puerta trasera.

Tenía que seguir andando. Tenía que hacerlo, pero me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta durante un momento.

Había recibido disparos antes, pero esta vez dolía más. No sabía por qué. Quizá era por el peso de la preocupación de Felicity.

Y porque por primera vez estaba con alguien por la que valía la pena vivir. Y porque me dolía la posibilidad de no volver a ver su sonrisa.

Y porque ella era mi luz.

No me di cuenta de que me estaba cayendo hasta que sentí que alguien me sostenía. Era Roy.

-Vamos-dijo y me ayudó a seguir andando.

Cerró la puerta trasera, avanzó por el pasillo, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la guarida, tecleó la clave y me ayudó a entrar.


	7. Estoy bien

_Capítulo 6: "Estoy bien"_

_**POV Felicity.**_

-¡Lo siento!-exclamé mientras veía a Oliver bajar por las escaleras, apoyado en Roy.- ¡No alcancé a verlo antes de que te atacara!

Me sentía culpable. Me demoré demasiado en avisarle. Quizá si me hubiera demorado menos en alertarlo, no estaría herido.

-No fue tu culpa, Felicity.-dijo Oliver. Pero al menos en parte sí lo era.

Daniel también se asomó a ver.

-¿Qué pasó?

Oliver parecía a punto de decir algo cuando Roy respondió:

-Bala en la pierna.

Ya me encontraba despejando la mesa que usábamos como camilla en caso de emergencias, ya fueran contusiones, cortes o disparos recibidos de una madre.

Roy ayudó a Oliver a tenderse boca abajo sobre la mesa.

-Dónde está Dig?-pregunté. Al principio había sido él el que se ocupaba de las lesiones de Oliver, por todo el rollo de que había sido médico militar y todo eso. A veces era yo la ocupada de hacer de enfermera de Oliver, pero procuraba mantenerme alejada de las jeringas y esas cosas.

-Lo vi salir, antes de que entraran esos tipos.-dijo Roy mientras buscaba un paño para detener el sangrado de la pierna de Oliver.

Maldición, tendría que ocuparme yo.

Oliver hizo una leve mueca de dolor cuando Roy apretó el paño contra su pierna herida.

Daniel observaba con curiosidad.

Tenía que buscar algo para sacar la bala.

Oliver me miró.

-Tienes que usar unas pinzas, Felicity.

Cierto.

Comencé a buscar unas en los cajones que usábamos para guardar los implementos médicos.

Tomé las más grandes que encontré y me acerqué a Oliver.

Roy quitó el paño y vi la herida. Mientras tanto él se acercó a examinar la herida del brazo de Oliver.

Con las pinzas tomé la bala, que no estaba tan profunda, y tiré hacia afuera.

Sentí como Oliver se tensaba.

-Lo siento-dije, terminando de sacar la bala, que no era tan grande. A decir verdad, era bastante pequeña.

Cuando terminé dejé las pinzas y el proyectil en un recipiente de metal y tomé una gasa con alcohol, para limpiar la herida.

Roy ya había limpiado y engasado el rasguño del brazo.

-Felicity, ¿no tienes que suturar la herida?-comentó Daniel, que miraba atentamente mis movimientos.

-Sip-respondí mientras buscaba la aguja y el hilo de sutura.

Comencé a coser la herida, y ya que no era muy ancha no me demoré demasiado.

Corté el hilo, desinfecté por última vez la herida y la cubrí con una gasa.

-Listo, Oliver-últimamente estaba más acostumbrada a tener que tratar con sus heridas, así que no me afectaba ver sangre o agujas... al menos no tanto.

Se dio vuelta, se incorporó y se sentó sobre la mesa.

-Gracias, Felicity.-dijo, con una sonrisa posándose sobre sus labios.-Eres extraordinaria.

Wow.

Aún recordaba eso.

-Gracias por notarlo.-le respondí, también sonriendo.*

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Amaba cuando sonreía. Hacía que me dieran ganas de sonreír también, y también de abrazarlo.

Bajó de la mesa rápidamente, y se tambaleó un poco. Sostuve su brazo y giró su mirada hacia mí. Murmuró un "gracias" con los labios. Luego desvió la vista hacia los demás.

-Bien, lo que pude conseguir no fue mucho, pero conseguí esto.-sacó un móvil de su bolsillo.-Felicity, necesito que rastrees las últimas llamadas, a ver si consigues un nombre o una ubicación.-tomé el móvil. Iba a ser pan comido.

Oliver comenzó a caminar por el lugar, hablándole a Daniel sobre su entrenamiento mientras yo me dirigía al mesón donde tenía los ordenadores cuando, de un momento a otro se detuvo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hizo una mueca.

Me acerqué rápidamente a él.

-¿Estás bien, Oliver?-dije, tomando su brazo.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó un poco. Me obsequió una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente.-

No le creía completamente.

Lo miré con preocupación mientras caminaba hacia mis computadoras. Aún cojeaba un poco al andar.

Cuando llegó frente al mesón se apoyó en él. Miró a Roy y a Daniel.

-Roy, necesito que contactes a Dig. Y Daniel...-se tocó la cabeza con la mano, con un gesto de dolor. Avancé hacia él.-...sigue entrenando.-terminó de decir.

-Oliver, ¿qué te pasa?-estaba preocupada. Ya me estaba asustando.

-Tranquila, Felicity. Estoy bien.-repitió por enésima vez antes de desplomarse.

_*POSIBLE SPOILER DEL CAPÍTULO 1.09_

_._

_._

_._

_*En el capítulo 9 de la primera temporada Oliver le dice a Felicity: "You're remarkable" lo que se puede traducir como "Eres notable" o "Eres extraordinaria" a lo que Felicity responde "Thank you for remarking on that" lo que se traduce como "Gracias por notarlo"_


	8. Frío

_Capítulo 7: Frío._

_**POV Oliver.**_

Dolía. Mucho.

Traté de alzar la cabeza, pero me pesaba demasiado.

Escuchaba como si el sonido, las voces agitadas a mí alrededor, vinieran debajo del agua. O quizá era yo el que me estaba hundiendo en aguas heladas.

-¡Oliver!-escuché decir a Felicity. Me parecía que había pánico en su voz. Quizá demasiado.

Traté de apoyarme en algo y levantarme, pero no pude. El cuerpo me pesaba, como si mis huesos fueran de plomo.

Sentí que unos brazos me elevaban por encima del piso y luego volví a sentir una superficie fría en mi espalda. Parecía como si me hubieran vuelto a poner sobre la mesa.

Me invadió un nuevo remanso de dolor, e inconscientemente lancé un grito.

Lo último que sentí antes de caer inconsciente fueron unas manos cálidas posadas en mi brazo.

_**POV Felicity.**_

Oliver se estaba muriendo.

Y yo no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando, con ayuda de Daniel, Roy lo levantó del suelo y lo tendió sobre la mesa. Se le escapó un grito desgarrador de entre los labios. En un arrebato, me acerqué a él y puse mis manos sobre su brazo. Estaba frío.

Fue instintivo. Quizá con eso le quería decir que nunca estaría solo, quizá esperaba a que reaccionara. No lo sé.

-No te vas a morir-murmuré.

No me di cuenta de que Dig había entrado hasta que estuvo a mi lado.

-¿Qué le pasó a Oliver?

Me di vuelta hacia él y lo miré.

-¿Dónde estabas, Dig? Oliver está…-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No quería decirlo en voz alta.-…se está muriendo, Dig.

Se puso manos a la obra.

-Estaba con Lyla. Daniel me llamó, dijo que era una emergencia.-no me había dado cuenta. Me volví hacia él. Tenía un móvil en la mano. Le tendría que dar las gracias luego, cuando la vida de Oliver no corriera peligro.-Ahora, Felicity, ¿qué le pasó a Oliver?

-No lo sé. Le dispararon en la pierna y Roy lo trajo hasta acá. Le saqué la bala, y desinfecté y suturé la herida.

Roy habló. Estaba inclinado sobre la mesa que usábamos para los análisis de sangre. Lo que dijo me dejó helada.

-Está envenenado.

Dig no perdió el tiempo en preguntas y se acercó al baúl que Oliver había traído de la isla y que según yo olía terriblemente a mar.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Daniel.

Yo lo sabía.

-Va a preparar un antídoto-respondí.

-Exacto-dijo Dig mientras comenzaba a machacar las hierbas que Oliver guardaba en una bolsita.-Felicity, revisa los signos vitales de Oliver.

-¿Y si no funciona?-preguntó Daniel.

-Tiene que funcionar.-respondí. No quería plantearme la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera.

Me aproximé rápidamente a él y le abrí la chaqueta del traje. Aún no podía creer la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía, nunca hablaba de ellas, y tampoco de sus tatuajes. A decir verdad nunca hablaba mucho de lo ocurrido en la isla.

Le coloqué los electrodos y el monitor del cardioscopio mostró el ritmo de sus latidos. Estaban demasiado altos.

-Voy a subir. Creo que llegó la policía.-comentó Roy, al mismo tiempo en el que desaparecía por las escaleras.

Miré el monitor."Sigue luchando, Oliver"

-Ojalá invente algo creíble.-dijo Daniel, que estaba ayudando a Diggle con la mezcla de hierbas.

Aunque parecía imposible el ritmo cardiaco de Oliver subió un poco más.

-Dig.-dije, alarmada. Oliver estaba terriblemente cerca de sufrir una taquicardia.

-Ya casi.- dijo, llenando una jeringa con el líquido de hierbas medicinales.

Tenía que apurarse. Oliver comenzó a temblar.

-¿Le vas a inyectar eso?-preguntó Daniel. Parecía asombrado.

Dig asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la camilla improvisada en donde yacía Oliver. A un lado del cuello, lo pinchó con la aguja de la jeringa y presionó el émbolo de la jeringa. Esperaba que eso funcionara.

-Esto ya le ha salvado la vida antes.-respondió mientras sacaba la jeringa del cuello de Oliver, ahora vacía.

Tomé su brazo. Aún estaba helado.

Desvié mi atención hacia las palabras que pronunció Daniel.

-¿Y con qué lo envenenaron?

Había estado tan preocupada por la vida de Oliver que no me lo había preguntado siquiera.

-No lo sabemos-respondí, con mi mirada fija en el rostro de Oliver.-Lo sabremos cuando analice su sangre.

Eché un vistazo al cardioscopio. Su pulso se estaba normalizando. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

-Voy a subir a ver cómo van las cosas. ¿Te quedarás cuidando a Oliver?-me preguntó Dig.

-Claro.-asentí con la cabeza-Estaremos bien.-eso incluía a Oliver.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí?-preguntó Daniel.

No, no quería. Quería estar con Oliver cuando despertara y estar en nuestro pequeño momento, aunque fuera por unos pocos instantes.

-¡No!... quiero decir, ve con Dig. No pasará nada malo, y aunque pasara creo que sabría como arreglármelas.-respondí, mirándolo.

-Bien.-dijo Dig y subió las escaleras.

Daniel se quedó durante un breve momento. Parecía indeciso.

Lo miré.

-Gracias.-formulé con los labios.

Él agachó la cabeza, como una reverencia y luego ascendió las escaleras.

Quedé sola con Oliver.

Toqué su mano. Ya estaba recobrando su calidez habitual.

Sonreí. No me movería de su lado.


	9. Despertar

_Capítulo 8: Despertar._

**_POV Oliver._**

Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos. No podía precisar exactamente lo que había pasado, la cabeza me dolía un tanto. Traté de doblar la pierna y sentí una leve punzada de dolor. Entonces recordé que había pasado. Como Roy me había ayudado y como Felicity...

Felicity.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Felicity me había ayudado... de nuevo.

Me giré hacia el costado.

Ahí estaba ella. Había movido una silla a mi lado y había caído dormida. Tenía una manta sobre los hombros y la montura de los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

Estaba hermosa.

Extendí mi mano hacia la suya y toqué el dorso de su mano.

En ese momento dio un respingo y abrió los ojos violentamente.

-Hey-dije, aún sin soltar su mano. No quería soltarla.

-Ow, Oliver-murmuró y se pasó la mano libre por la frente. Abrió los ojos como platos-¡Oliver! ¡Lo siento! Me dormí y se suponía que debía quedarme despierta, cuidándote... te envenenaron y Dig llegó y pudo preparar un antídoto a tiempo, si no fuera por él estarías...

-Hey, Felicity.-la interrumpí. No me gustaba que se alarmara tanto. Le presioné delicadamente la mano. Se quedó en silencio.-Estoy bien.

La miré a los ojos.

Ella me devolvió la mirada.

-Estaba preocupada.-la voz le tembló un poco.

-Lo sé, Felicity.-dije, todavía mirándola fijamente-pero ahora estoy bien, y esta vez es en serio.

Con gran esfuerzo me senté en la mesa, con las piernas colgando por el borde.

Todavía sostenía su mano entre las mías.

Ella se puso de pie y enlazamos nuestras miradas en lo que pareció ser un momento infinito y bello.

-Felicity...-susurré, como si temiera que si lo decía más fuerte rompería el momento.

Unió sus manos tras mi cuello.

**_POV Felicity._**

No lo pensé, sólo actué, movida por los sentimientos del momento y por la certeza de que luego no me arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lancé mis brazos hacia Oliver, y entrelacé mis manos tras su cuello, y miré dentro de sus ojos que eran grises, como una nube que anunciaba tormenta y que demasiado seguido lucían atormentados, y posé mis labios en los suyos, uniéndolos en un beso que no se parecía a ningún otro.

**_POV Oliver._**

No lo podía creer.

Felicity me estaba besando.

Ella comenzó el beso y ahora yo se lo seguía.

Porque era lo que deseaba.

Mi Felicity.

Envolví mis manos alrededor de su cintura y la acerqué a mí.

Sus dedos jugueteaban en mi cuello.

Me sentía bien.

Era un beso apasionado y a la vez dulce y amoroso.

Un beso que hubiera sido capaz de ahuyentar las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos.

De ahuyentar la oscuridad.

Porque Felicity era mi luz.

Nos separamos un momento, respirando agitadamente.

Uní mi frente con la suya y miré sus hermosos ojos.

-Te amo, Felicity Smoak.

Apenas volvimos a rozar nuestros labios cuando oí pasos bajando las escaleras.

-Veo que ya estás mejor, Oliver-comentó Dig.

Maldije entre dientes por la interrupción y solté a Felicity, quién parecía molesta por eso.

Avancé hacia él. Roy y Daniel venían detrás.

De reojo vi como Felicity se acercaba al mesón de análisis, aún con un suave rubor tiñéndole las mejillas. Sonreí.

Me giré hacia Dig.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor. Gracias.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien.-dijo y desvió su vista hacia Felicity-¿Ya tienes los resultados del análisis de la sangre de Oliver, Felicity?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. El color se había esfumado de su rostro.

Fruncí el ceño.

Daniel se acercó a ella. Apreté los labios. ¿Qué quería él con Felicity?

-¿Qué es?-le preguntó. Estaba peligrosamente cerca.

"Aléjate de ella ahora"

Me aproximé a ella y me paré a su lado, apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Dinos qué encontraste, Felicity.

Daniel nos miró, con los ojos llenos de asombro. Una satisfacción algo oscura se encendió en mi interior.

-No te va a gustar-dijo Felicity, en voz baja, mirándome.

Eso me dio la respuesta. Y no me gustó.

-Vértigo.

-Pero se pone peor.

Quité la mano de su hombro con delicadeza y se dio vuelta para mirar a los demás.

-Oliver tuvo suerte. Es una versión distinta de Vértigo, pero esta vez no está pensado como una droga, esta vez está diseñado para ser veneno, letal.

Maldición.

Alcé la mirada hacia el techo y contuve las ganas de golpear o voltear algo. Bajé la vista y miré al grupo. Todos estaban serios.

-¿Y qué conseguiste del teléfono?-pregunté a Felicity.

-Ya debo tener los resultados listos, pero aún no les echo una ojeada.-sus palabras salieron atropelladas y caminó hacia los ordenadores.

Me volví hacia Dig.

-¿Crees que sea lo suficientemente grave como para causar una matanza?-le pregunté en voz baja.

-No lo sé, Oliver.-dijo él, en el mismo volumen.-Pero sí sé que es grave.

-Y que hay que detenerlo lo más rápido posible.-añadió Roy, sumándose a la conversación.

Iba a replicar cuando Daniel habló, sonriendo.

-Quiero ayudar.

Abrí nuevamente la boca para decirle unas cuantas cosas relacionadas, por ejemplo con que aún no había terminado su entrenamiento, cuando Felicity llegó a mi lado, con su tablet en las manos.

-Tengo algo.

Le lancé una mirada de "hablamos después" a Daniel y me volví hacia Felicity.

-Dime que es una buena noticia, Felicity.

-Depende de desde qué perspectiva lo veas.

La quedé mirando, interrogante, esperando a que hablara.

Se acomodó las gafas sobre la nariz, miro la tablet y empezó a hablar.

-Bien, había un número que se repetía considerables veces en las llamadas recibidas, realizadas y perdidas. Pude rastrear el número y conseguí una ubicación, pero no un nombre.

-¿De dónde venían?

Felicity me miró.

-De un lugar, en el que si estuviéramos en los años 20's, de seguro te pasarías mucho tiempo ahí...

La seguía mirando, sin comprender. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

-Estoy hablando...-continuó-... de un bar clandestino.


	10. Riesgos

_Capítulo 9: Riesgos._

_**POV Felicity.**_

Oliver abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Es en serio?

Miré al grupo.

-Muy en serio. A decir verdad, todo esto parece una mafia o... gángsters.

-Creería que es la mafia si no fuera porque nuestro querido amigo Oliver la desbarató hace unos meses...-comentó Dig.

-No es por ofender, Oliver, pero normalmente la mayor parte de las cosas que dices que desbaratas o derrotas en realidad no están ni desbaratadas ni derrotadas.-dije.

Roy y Daniel estaban casi riéndose.

Oliver les dirigió una mirada gélida y luego me miró, serio.

-¿Tienes acceso a la computadora central?

-Noup. Dejé corriendo el programa para ver si podía acceder, pero al parecer no tiene acceso directo a la red...

Oliver suspiró, exasperado.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-preguntó Daniel, curioso como siempre.

-Eso quiere decir que uno de nosotros va a tener que entrar, conseguir lo que necesitamos de la computadora y salir sin ser descubierto.

-Yo voy-dije, convencida. Ya había hecho algo parecido antes, y había salido bien. O medianamente bien.

Rápido como un relámpago todas las miradas se volvieron hacia mí.

-¡No!-exclamaron todos casi al mismo tiempo.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a ellos.

-Me alegro de que el club de Toby al fin se haya puesto de acuerdo en dejar fuera a la pequeña Lulú, pero déjenme recordarles que soy la única aquí que puede entrar a la computadora.

Oliver frunció el ceño.

-No eres la única, Felicity. Yo podría acceder fácilmente y salir rápido, casi sin riesgos.

-Ya quisieras, Oliver. Si entras ahí comenzaría el fuego cruzado antes de que lograras siquiera acercarte a la oficina central. Hieres mi ego.

Estábamos demasiado cerca.

Examiné el rostro de Oliver, tratando de anticipar su siguiente reacción.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no-dijo, hablando lento. Su tono era cortante y me seguía mirando. Sus ojos estaban fríos.

Dig se acercó a nosotros.

-Pensándolo bien... y odio decir esto, Oliver, pero ella tiene razón-dijo.

Oliver alzó la vista hacia él y yo me giré.

-Gracias Dig-le dije.

-Felicity...-comenzó a decir Oliver.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

-¿Lo ves, Oliver? Dig cree que soy capaz.

-Yo también creo que Felicity puede.-dijo Daniel.

Oliver alzó el índice amenazadoramente y le dirigió una mirada glacial.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión.

-No sabía que no tuviera derecho a dar mi opinión-lo desafió Daniel.

Me volteé hacia Oliver, que ya parecía dispuesto a responder.

Dig se interpuso entre ambos.

-Basta-dijo alternando su mirada entre Oliver y Daniel.-Oliver, sabes que ella es capaz.

-No sé en qué momento esto se convirtió en una votación-dijo el aludido. Estaba evidentemente molesto.

-En el momento en el que nos volvimos un equipo-habló Roy.

La mirada de Oliver fue desde el grupo hacia mí. Parecía entre enfadado y preocupado. Muy preocupado.

Miró hacia el frente.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella? ¿A solas?

Roy y Daniel parecían a punto de decir algo cuando Dig los sacó a rastras del lugar.

Cuando salieron Oliver se volvió hacia mí.

-Felicity... no quiero arriesgarte.


	11. Miedo a perderte

_Capítulo 10: "Miedo a perderte."_

**_POV Felicity._**

-Oliver...

-Felicity, no quiero que te arriesgues.

-No me estaría arriesgando más de lo que he hecho antes.

Quería que confiara en mí, sin dudar, y que me dejara ir.

-Oliver, por favor...-dije, suplicante.-tú sabes que tenemos que detener esto. Es lo mejor para la ciudad.

Pensaba que ese sólo argumento desbarataría todas las razones que pudiera exponer luego. Siempre hacía todo por el bien de la ciudad.

Ya había bastado antes.

Al parecer no serviría esta vez.

Me miró de arriba a abajo y luego dijo:

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no, Felicity.

-¡Oliver!

Ya casi estaba gritando.

Me enfermaba que pensara que me podría romper como si fuera de porcelana o algo así, que fuera tan débil.

-Por favor-continué.-Déjame ir. No me demoraré demasiado y al fin conseguiremos la información para terminar con esto, y proteger a la ciudad.

-¡Esta vez no quiero hacer lo mejor para la ciudad, Felicity! ¡Quiero que estés segura, no arriesgarte a que te aparten de mi lado!-Oliver ya estaba alzando la voz. Yo también lo haría.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues adivina qué, Oliver... ¡ya me estoy arriesgando! Y entrar en el bar no será nada complicado... creo que he estado en situaciones peores.

Algo más calmado negó con la cabeza.

-No es lo mismo.-dijo.

-Sí lo es.

-¡No lo es, Felicity! ¡Antes no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí!...-respiró hondo.-Iré yo.

A pesar de lo que había dicho, me las arreglé para sacudirme de las descargas eléctricas que me habían causado sus palabras.

-Por favor, Oliver. Tu sistema antes de que llegara aquí era una pesadilla. Por poco lo único que usabas para hacer tus búsquedas era de esos buscadores de internet, que por cierto no son muy útiles a la hora de rastrear al siguiente objetivo donde tienes que clavar una flech...

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco y me dio la espalda. Esa era su forma de dar por terminada la conversación.

-¡Oliver Queen! ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda!-exclamé, molesta.

-Felicity, no. Es mi última palabra.-dijo, caminando hacia la salida.

Sí, definitivamente estaba cerrando la conversación.

Oh, no, no podía hacerlo.

Y no iba a hacerlo.

-Bueno, quizá si hablo con Daniel acceda acompañarme.

Se paró en seco.

Bien.

Se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia mí.

Sonreí con suficiencia, y quizá con algo de malicia. Traté de que no se notara que sus palabras aún pesaban en mi interior.

-No te atreverías, Felicity.

-¿Me vas a dejar ir?-pregunté, eludiendo la afirmación de Oliver, que en realidad escondía una cuestión.-Porque soy tu única esperanza real de sacar algo de ahí. A ti te reconocerían y desconfiarían de tu presencia apenas cruzaras la entrada, y ninguno de los demás sabe como hackear un ordena...

Me calló con un beso.

Se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca.

No atiné a moverme y él me inmovilizó los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Comencé a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando del beso, pero en ese instante él se separó de mí y abrí los ojos.

-Felicity... sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero no quiero que vayas...

Iba a replicar. A decirle que no sería tan peligroso, a decirle que ya echara a un lado sus miedos, que estaría bien, cuando él prosiguió.

-...pero porque sé que no eres ni por asomo débil, voy a acceder a que vayas. Aunque siguiendo mis condiciones, claro.

-Siempre es bajo tus condiciones, Oliver.-refunfuñé, aunque ya estaba feliz por dentro, porque me iba a dejar ir.

Mi alegría también se reflejó en mi rostro, porque en él apareció una sonrisa.

Oliver también sonrió, aunque con mayor reticencia y con preocupación en la mirada. Besó mi frente.

-Es muy difícil hacerte cambiar de opinión, Felicity Smoak.


	12. Lista para la acción

_Capítulo 11: Lista para la acción._

_**POV Oliver.**_

La noche ya había caído sobre Starling City.

Estábamos bajo la luz de una farola, a una cuadra del bar clandestino.

Ya que era un bar de época, los 20's, Felicity iba vestida de acuerdo a ésta. Llevaba un vestido negro y corto de bailarina de charlestón, tacones también negros y un pequeño bolso al hombro, colgado de una delgada cadena. Dentro llevaba todo lo que necesitaría para ingresar al club y a la computadora. Sería fácil. No se demoraría demasiado. O eso me gustaba creer para aplacar mis nervios.

Aún seguía sin gustarme del todo la idea de que estuviera tan decidida a arriesgarse.

-¿Tienes el micrófono?

Me miró y señaló a su oído.

-Sí, todo listo.

Había estado tan ocupado preocupándome por su seguridad que no me había dado cuenta de lo bella que estaba esa noche. Llevaba el pelo suelto en suaves ondas, sólo sujeto de un lado, con una trenza... Se veía resuelta, convencida de que lo que iba a hacer saldría bien. Esperaba poder sentir el mismo convencimiento.

-¿Tienes absolutamente todo?

-Yep. Tranquilo, Oliver, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Con un suspiro asentí con la cabeza y me arrodillé en la acera.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Felicity.- Cuando suspiras es porque no estás completamente seguro de las cosas...

Ignorando su comentario abrí el bolso en el que llevaba mi traje y mi equipo de arquería, sólo en caso de que las cosas se complicaran. De uno de los bolsillos interiores tomé una pequeña pistola.

Felicity me miró.

-¿Acaso eso es...

-Una pistola de dardos, sedantes.-dije, mientras la ponía en la funda.-Es muy probable que la oficina del "gerente" no esté desocupada, así que tendrás que disparar antes de que den la alarma y te descubran. Aun así no tienes tanto tiempo.

Debió notar un dejo de preocupación en mi voz, porque comentó:

-Estaré bien-dijo, tratando de tranquilizarme por enésima vez. Tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Apreté los labios, asentí con la cabeza y le tendí la pistola. Ella la tomó y trató de introducirla en el bolso.

-Oliver, no entra.

Maldición.

-Tu vestido es demasiado corto, Felicity.-moví la cabeza, negando.

-Que observador, Oliver, pero tenemos un pequeño problema con encontrar un lugar donde poner la dichosa arma...

Me abstuve de sonreír, como siempre hacía con sus ingeniosos comentarios y la miré.

-Si fuera un poco más largo podrías esconderla bajo la falda.

-Y si fuera un poco más largo probablemente no andarías indicando lo que cubre o no cubre de mis piernas...-cerró los ojos un segundo e hizo una mueca, como cuando hacía un comentario y se daba cuenta de que había metido la pata.-... perdón, no quería decir eso.

Luchando contra la sonrisa que quería asomar a mi rostro, dije:

-Intenta de nuevo con el bolso.

Puso la pistola en el bolso. Asomaba un poco desde arriba y desde luego que sería imposible cerrarlo.

-Al menos no se nota demasiado.-comentó, mirando la parte de la funda que asomaba fuera del bolso.

Asentí, rozándole delicadamente el brazo con mi mano. Me detuve en su codo.

-¿Estás lista?

-Estoy lista desde que te dije que era yo la que tenía que entrar, Oliver.-dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

Sonreí, la atraje hacia mí y deposité un beso sobre su frente.

-Te cuidaré la espalda, Felicity.

-Agradecería que no fuera sólo mi espalda lo que cuidaras...

Sonrió y se dio la vuelta, caminando fuera del alcance de la luz, hacia el bar.

Por mi parte me metí en uno de los callejones cercanos y subí a la escalera de incendios de uno de los edificios próximos al lugar.

Una vez en el techo pude ver el lugar donde estaba el bar, que por fuera parecía una bodega de almacenaje. Tomé unos binoculares de visión nocturna y activé un micrófono para interferir con la señal de los de los guardias de la entrada.

Para mi suerte justo alguien se disponía a entrar y daba la contraseña. Desactivé el micrófono especial.

Activé el auricular con micrófono para activarlo e informé a Felicity.

-La contraseña es "Al Capone"

-Wow, que obvio... entendido.-dijo Felicity y se acercó a la puerta. Uno de los guardias le pidió la contraseña y ella se la dio. El hombre hizo un gesto, invitándola a pasar.

Atravesó el umbral de la entrada y desapareció de mi vista.

Ya estaba dentro.


	13. Infiltrada

_Capítulo 12: Infiltrada._

**_POV Felicity._**

Wow. Entrar en este lugar era como retroceder en el tiempo.

Todos, absolutamente todos, iban vestidos de acuerdo a la época. Los hombres llevaban sombrero y algunos fumaban de esos puros que los hacían parecer mafiosos. Las mujeres usaban vestidos no muy largos, estolas de plumas o de piel y algunas llevaban unos tocados con unas pocas plumas sobre sus cabezas.

Me sentía un poco agobiada, para ser un club privado, y por tanto, pequeño, estaba bastante lleno de gente que bailaba charlestón. Además mi vestimenta no me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Me aproximé hacia la barra y me senté en uno de los banquitos vacíos. Uno de los camareros se acercó a mí y me preguntó si deseaba algo de beber. Pedí una copa de vino tinto, esperaba que fuera un buen vino, como el que Oliver me había prometido y nunca me dio. Mientras esperaba me puse el móvil al oído, como si estuviera llamando a alguien, pero no era el caso, ni siquiera lo prendí, si no que activé disimuladamente el micrófono.

_**POV Oliver.**_

Esto no podía ser buena idea.

Felicity se estaba demorando demasiado y no había activado el micrófono.

¿Y si algo salía mal? No me lo perdonaría. Nunca.

Estaba a punto de coger mis cosas para entrar, cuando oí su voz en mi oído.

**_POV Felicity._**

-¿Oliver? Este lugar parece el escenario del Gran Gatsby...

-Ya lo tengo, Felicity.-parecía aliviado, por alguna razón.

Era la señal de que tenía que quitarme el celular del oído y hacer parecer como que no tenía recepción poniendo una mueca de disgusto. Guardé el celular dentro del bolso, agradeciendo que nadie estuviera mirando en mi dirección.

O eso creía.

Cuando alcé la vista di un respingo al ver a un hombre, mirando hacia mi dirección. Era terriblemente parecido a Daniel. Sonrisa torcida, pelo rubio. Era su copia perfecta.

Desvié la vista, porque me había empezado a sentir algo incómoda. En ese momento llegó el camarero con mi copa. Le pagué y bebí un sorbo. Por un momento miré por el rabillo del ojo al chico parecido a Daniel.

Estaba bebiendo otro sorbo cuando me sobresalté al oír la voz de Oliver.

-Felicity, el tiempo corre.-me urgió.

Cierto, debía seguir adelante con el plan.

Terminé de beber, dejé la copa vacía sobre la barra y pregunté por la ubicación de los servicios.

Una chica del otro lado de la barra me dio las indicaciones.

Las repetí en voz alta, como para cerciorarme de tener las señas correctas, pero en realidad era para que Oliver también las oyera. La chica asintió y le di las gracias.

Me levanté del taburete y caminé hacia uno de los pasillos situados a un costado de la barra. Recorrí el camino hasta el fondo del pasillo, que eran donde estaban los baños de mujeres.

El corredor se bifurcaba. Hacia el lado izquierdo estaba lo que parecía ser una bodega y al lado derecho había una oficina que en la puerta tenía una placa que decía "Administración".

Asegurándome de que no había nadie en los alrededores dije, casi en susurros:

-Oliver, el pasillo se bifurca, tienes que tomar el pasillo de la derecha...

-Ok.-fue su escueta respuesta.

Fui hacia la puerta. Avancé rápido y cuando estuve frente a la puerta moví un poco el pomo. Estaba abierta.

Solté el pomo y saqué la pistola de dardos de la funda.

Rogando porque no apareciera nadie por ahí respiré profundamente y me aseguré de que la pistola estuviera cargada. Estaba nerviosa, y a la vez ansiosa por demostrarle a Oliver que era capaz.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y aprovechando la sorpresa del hombre que estaba frente al escritorio jalé el gatillo tres veces en dirección a él, antes de que siquiera alcanzara a reaccionar. Fallé una vez.

Cayó de su silla, sobre el piso, inconsciente.

"No soy una asesina", me dije. "Sólo está dormido, no está muerto."

Apresurada, cerré rápidamente la puerta a mis espaldas, le puse llave y luego me senté sobre la silla recién desocupada.

Ahora venía mi parte favorita.

-Ya estoy frente a la computadora, Oliver.-En realidad no sabía si el armatoste que tenía en frente mío merecía ser llamado "computadora". Éste no tenía nada que ver con mi queridos equipos de última generación.-Esta cosa no desentona con el tema de la época,-dije-parece muy acorde a ella... aunque eso en realidad no sería posible, porque los primeros computadores no aparecieron hasta 1938...

-¡Felicity!-me urgió Oliver.

Me detuve.

-Ok, ya lo sé, extraer la información del computador...

El ordenador, si es que podía llamarse así, ya estaba prendido...

Saqué de la cartera el cable para conectar la mini tab al computador y también el teclado de ésta, que conecté de inmediato.

Conecté la tablet al computador.

Accedí a la base de datos del ordenador y comencé a transferir los archivos a la mini tab.

Comencé a navegar entre los archivos mientras se transferían. Hubo uno que llamó mi atención. Lo cliqueé dos veces para abrirlo. Se llamaba "Tráfico".

Era una orden de compra.

-Oliver, encontré algo-dije, entusiasmada.

-Después lo analizaremos, Felicity.-parecía impaciente.

El computador emitió un pitido. Desvié la vista hacia la pantalla.

Transferencia terminada.

Desconecté mis cosas y antes de salir pegué una pequeña memoria a la parte trasera del PC. Dentro de ésta había un virus que desviaría todos los documentos que pudiera recibir hacia la tablet.

Terminé con eso y fui hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Puse la mano sobre el pomo, para abrirla.

Entonces aporrearon la puerta.


End file.
